Not There
by anny385
Summary: Tony arrives at the bullpen, but nobody acknowledges him. Why? And what will the reaction be when the truth comes out? Warning: Character Death.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Not There

Gibbs came into the bullpen and stalked to his desk and sat down and drank his coffee. McGee and Ziva were already at their desks working and wondered where DiNozzo might be. He looked at the time and yelled out to McGee.

Tony hurried to the elevator and stepped inside. He was late because he overslept because the alarm didn't go off. He stepped off the elevator when he heard Gibbs yell at McGee.

"Where's DiNozzo?"

"I'm right here, boss." Tony replied as he stepped into the bullpen.

"I don't know, boss."

"I'm right here, boss." He said again as he waved his arms around trying to get their attention.

"Call his cell phone."

"Probie, I'm right here. There's no need to call me." He said again. He didn't know what was happening. Did they not see him? Was he invisible?

McGee called Tony. "Tony, where are you. You're late and Gibbs is mad." He hung up.

Gibbs watched as McGee dialed Tony's number and then hung up. He was worried. His gut was telling him something was wrong with Tony. When he got there police cars were there and Gibbs skidded to a stop and got out of the car. He made his way towards the police tape and flashed his badge.

"What's going on?"

The man who was standing there was about to turn to him, but another cop came up and whispered something into the guy's ear."

The man then turned around "You're with NCIS you must know an Anthony DiNozzo? I just found out he's an NCIS Agent."

"I'm his boss."

"I'm sorry, Sir. The paramedics tried to do everything, but he was already dead."

Gibbs stepped back. He couldn't believe that he lost an Agent, no he lost a son. "No, this can't be happening." He rubbed a hand over his face. "We need to take over the crime scene."

"I'm sorry, but we already processed the scene."

"Look he was my Agent and I want to get the person who did this to him."

"I know you do, but he's close to you. Let us do our job and we'll keep you updated. Here's my card."

Gibbs made his way towards the car and drove back to the Navy Yard. He had to tell the team that Tony was dead. He knew that Abby was going to take it hard. They had grown close after she had started to like him when Tony started working in NCIS. She was going to be devastated. He sat in the car for a minute and didn't move. A tear was running down his face and he wiped it away. He couldn't afford to breakdown now. Later when he was at home by himself he would cry for his son. He got out of the car and made his way towards the bullpen and picked up the phone. He called Ducky and told him and Jimmy to meet them in Abby's lab.

"What's wrong, boss?"

"I'll tell you when we reach Abby's."

Gibbs made his way towards the elevator without looking at Tony's desk. They reached Abby's lab and the music was pouring out and into the hallway. He made his way towards the player and turned it off.

"Hey, I was listening to that." Abby turned to look at Gibbs and then watched as McGee and Ziva made their way into the lab too. A minute later Ducky and Jimmy made their way towards the lab and stood there.

"What's going on Jethro?"

"I went to go to Tony's apartment today and the police was already there. They found Tony, but it was too late. He was already gone."

"No, he can't be dead." Abby said as she stood in shock and then the tears came.

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

Abby flew into Gibbs arms and sobbed. She couldn't believe that Tony was gone this was just wrong.

Gibbs was the one who had to identify Tony's body because they couldn't get a hold of Tony's dad. He went home and cried for the loss. First he lost his wife his soul mate and his little girl and now he lost his boy. He lost his son, Tony. How could life turn out so bad? He had tried to call Tony Sr. to tell him that Tony was dead and that there will be a funeral next week. Senior told him that he couldn't make it because he was in the middle of a deal. Gibbs couldn't believe Tony's Dad. His son was dead and he couldn't take time out to come to his funeral? He had told Senior to get to know his son and had hoped that he had done that the last time he came back a second time, but it looked like it didn't happen.

Gibbs made his way towards the cemetery and then watched as McGee, Ziva, Abby, Jimmy and Ducky made their way towards the plot. They were burying not a teammate, but a son and a brother. They made their way back to their cars and made their way towards Gibbs's house. Even Jackson was there and had been at the funeral. He had liked Tony when he had met him. He couldn't believe that Senior wasn't at his son's funeral. Jethro had told him a little about Tony's Dad. How he left his young son at a hotel room for two days by himself. How he had disowned and disinherited him. How he had told him to get to know his son, but it didn't happen. He would never treat his son like this and couldn't believe that Tony's Dad treated him like that. He seemed so nice and very curious. He knew that his son thought the world of Tony and thought of him as a son. He saw how he was around Tony. Jethro also told him about the times that Tony came to his house and the time that they had cowboy steaks after his Dad left.

He shook his head as he took out the cold cuts and the other food and the drinks and heated up the hot stuff. When the food was ready they ate and talked a bit. They talked about Tony and the memories they had of him.

It was hard for them getting used to the newest Agent and they missed Tony. They missed Tony's joking manner and they missed his movie references. Every year they would go to his tombstone and put flowers on his grave. Then they would either go out to dinner, or go to Gibbs's house.

Tony had found out that he had died when Kate had appeared and he followed her. He watched over his teammates to make sure that nothing happened to them.

The End


End file.
